


Child's play.

by Dream_Run



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parenthood, Single Parents, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run
Summary: Johnny is unable to remain still, he does not stop wriggling. "You either want to piss, or you can't wait to see your son." Ten tells him, and Johnny sticks his tongue out at him. "What about you? Are you anxious to see your son's father?"-or Ten meets his son's new teacher. Qian Kun. His childhood best friend turned friend-with-benefits at university.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Child's play.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read.

"What are you doing ?" Ten asks in a distraught voice when he sees the little boy lying in his bed, his body covered with his blanket and several of his stuffed animals. "We're gonna be late Renjun, please get out of bed, we'll have time to play tonight." He retrieves his uniform from the edge of the bed, and he glances at the little Moomin clock on the wall. Yes, they're going to be late.

"No." is all Renjun replies, and Ten hears him huff. "What do you mean no? You don't have a choice Renjun, come on, please." Ten knew Renjun would have it hard on his first day of school, but he thought he would start acting up in front of the classroom, not in his own bedroom. Ten sighs, he tries somehow to keep his cool. Getting upset won't help the situation.

He crouches down by the bed, and pulls the blanket off Renjun's face, who avoids his gaze. His arms are crossed against his small chest, and he pouts. Under other circumstances Ten would have laughed, but again, he doesn't have time for that. "What's wrong baby?" he asks in a soft voice, and even though the boy is silent, he knows how to crack him.

He places several kisses on his chubby little cheek, and Renjun begins to laugh, escaping from his father's reach. At least he's sitting now. "Tell me what's wrong Renjun, why don't you want to go to school? You were so happy when you found out you would be with Hyuckie." the little boy shakes his head, and he turns to his father. He looks pathetic with his lower lip quivering, and crocodile tears running down his face. He got that from Ten.

"But I don't want to leave you all alone .." he whispers, and Ten frowns. "You told Uncle Johnny that you were going to be all alone now, and you don't like being alone." Ten rolls his eyes, he should know that Renjun is listening to everything. He should be careful now, the boy is much more attentive and intelligent than he lets it appear.

"I'm not going to be all alone my angel, I'm going to go to work. If I said that, it's because we spent the last few months together, so of course it's going to be weird not having you by my side every day. " he wipes the tears from Renjun's cheeks. "But it will never be very long. You're going to play with Hyuckie, I'm going to work and after that, we'll be together again. You'll see, it's going to pass quickly."

Renjun is used to school, since Ten sent him to kindergarten, but he only went there in the morning to give his father some time to work, so this is the first time 'they will be separated for a whole day. It's not easy for the little boy, but it is even less so for Ten who is not yet ready to see his little baby go.

"You promise ?" he asks, and Ten nods, holding out his pinky finger. Renjun does the same, and that's how they seal the promise to meet again soon. "Come on, put on your uniform now, don't wanna keep Hyuckie waiting too long uh?" Renjun nods vigorously, and in no time, he's out of bed and struggling with the top of his uniform.

"Wait, easy .." Ten chuckles softly, helping him. Then he takes a step back to look at Renjun. His son looks like a big boy in his uniform that he has to force himself not to think about when he will leave the house for good, when he will be alone because his baby will have a life of his own. He shakes his head, he got so emotional when he had Renjun, he barely recognizes himself sometimes.

"I'm ready !" Now it's Ten to have to hurry to grab his jacket and put on his shoes under Renjun's accusing gaze. The little boy is running to the elevator when he opens the front door, his backpack in hand, but luckily he knows he has to wait to press the button.

He also knows he has to hold Ten's hand when they are walking down the street. The school is very close to their apartment, he doesn't need to take the car for that. And he prefers, it'll give him a little more time with Renjun, even if he doesn't promise to do it on snowy mornings.

Johnny, Jaehyun, and Hyuck are already outside the school waiting when they arrive. And Johnny barely has time to grab Hyuck's hand to keep him from crossing the road to reach Renjun. "Patience, child, he's coming." he says, laughing softly.

Ten lets go of Renjun's hand as Hyuck throws himself into his arms. Renjun seems hesitant at first, then he hugs him back, a bit awkward. "You are almost late!" John points out to him and Ten rolls his eyes. At least Jaehyun gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Renjun woke up, and decided he didn't want to leave me alone." Ten explains, and Jaehyun nods. "Sometimes I wonder if this is really your son, you two are so different." Ten takes offense when his connection to Renjun is doubted, so he doesn't hesitate before punching Johnny in the shoulder. "He's my son. I'll break your arm next time."

Fortunately Jaehyun is there to stop their little bickering, because the mothers are already watching them and commenting on what they are witnessing. He didn't like the kindergarten moms, and he knows he will not like those either, they always have so much to say about the way he is raising his son.

"Excuse me, the parents who are here for the visit, you can follow me." normally they visit the school during registration, but a flood has prevented them from doing so, so they are doing it now. He extends his hand to Renjun who takes it without questioning, and he follows Johnny and Jaehyun who enter the school.

The school is the best in town, and it's also the most expensive, so Ten expects quality. And he is not disappointed. They visit the classroom, the music room, the gym, a rainy day game room, and of course, the cafeteria. Over the noise of other parents' discussions, Ten barely hears the teacher, all he knows is that he will be Renjun's teacher for the coming year.

Speaking of Renjun, he jumped of joy when they entered the music room which also serves as a dance room once a week. When the visit ends, Renjun pulls on the sleeve of Ten, who crouches down. He smiles as he leans in to whisper close to his ear. He even covers his mouth with his tiny hand when he notices Johnny looking at them. And after several murmurs between father and son about the dance classes he'd like to join eventually, the little boy hugs him, it is time for them to separate. "Come on kids, it's time to say goodbye."

With what happened in the bedroom earlier, he expected to see Renjun cry, not run towards his classroom with Hyuck. He stands up, frowning. "What was that ?" he asks with a sad giggle, Jaehyun shakes his head, also at a loss for words. "No tears, nothing." Jaehyun adds. Johnny shrugs, already ready to exit the building. "Don't be sad, at least you won't be late for work."

"He says that, but he'll be the first to cry in the car." Jaehyun mumbles, and Ten laughs, yes, he knows that. "Oh shit!" Ten places his hand in front of his mouth when several parents still with their children glare at him. In his hand, he still holds Renjun's bag. "You can go out, I'll meet you outside."

Unlike Hyuck who entered the room without looking back, Jaehyun waits a minute, hoping to see his son come out for a last hug, but nothing. Ten walks towards the room, and he tries to meet his son's gaze without drawing the professor's attention to him, but it fails.

"Ten?" he hears the voice asking him, and finally, he stops his gaze on the professor. His heart stops for a moment, but he hardly has time to think about it, because Renjun is already taking his bag from him after hearing his teacher call his first name. "Thank you daddy!" he nods, trying not to look to much at the teacher.

Kun. Qian Kun.

He turns on his heel, and he walks down the halls until he finds the school exit. He joins Jaehyun, and he is surprised not to see Johnny. "He's in the car. Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Ten is unable to form a coherent thought. Kun is the last person he thought he would see today. He is the last person he would have thought to be his son's teacher. "The teacher." he starts, and Jaehyun frowns. "Mr. Qian?"

Jaehyun and Ten have known each other for several years, he knows everything about the friendship Ten and Kun had since they were children. He knows all about their decision to go to college together, and how Ten slowly slipped out of his life one morning. "It's Kun." so when Ten says those two words, he opens his eyes wide. It's almost comical the way he reacts, but Ten doesn't have the faith to laugh.

"Renjun's teacher is also his father." Jaehyun says, he is as surprised as Ten. "Oh shit." Yeah, oh shit, Ten thinks. He who thought he could have a peaceful year with Renjun, he was wrong. Yes, because Kun never knew the real reason for Ten's departure. But now he won't have a choice but to tell him, right? "Fuck me!"

Ten spends the rest of the day unable to concentrate on his work. It gets him to be yelled at by his boss, but he wonders if he wouldn't react the same if he had just found out that his son's new teacher was also his father, and that he didn't know about it.

When it is finally time for him to leave and get Renjun back, he is anxious. He parks his car in the parking lot, and once again, he finds Johnny in front of the school. The latter is unable to remain still, he does not stop wriggling. "You either want to piss, or you can't wait to see your son." Ten tells him, and Johnny sticks his tongue out at him.

"What about you? Are you anxious to see your son's father?" of course Jaehyun told him, he couldn't expect his friend to keep the secret any longer. And Johnny is like that, he likes to annoy Ten, even on subjects that can hurt. He doesn't blame him, he's done it so many times that it's normal. "No, but I can't wait for the two of us to be alone to hit you." he mumbles, and Johnny laughs.

The door opens and the children come out one after the other. When Renjun's class comes, he's hardly surprised to see Kun behind them. He smiles, and Ten's heart skips a beat. It's not possible that he still has such an effect on him after so many years, it should be over, but guess that you never really forget your first love, even if you've never really dated.

"Daddy daddy!" he bends down when Renjun approaches, and he hugs him. "My baby, how was your first day?" he asks him, and the smile on his son's face is enough. "It was so good! And Mr. Kun is so nice." yes, he does not doubt that. If there is one profession that suits Kun perfectly, it is a teacher. He loves children, and he has incredible patience when it comes to these little monsters. Something he does not understand, although he has made efforts since Renjun.

The respite is short-lived, as Kun seems to approach him and he curses to himself. "Mr. Lee, can we have a talk?" He sighs, and he nods. "I'm staying with the little ones, don't worry." Johnny tells him, and he walks over to the teacher, his arms crossed against his chest. Kun walks away from the kids and their parents, the last thing he wants is for the moms and their nasty tongues to hear them.

"It's been a long time, eh." Kun begins, and Ten nods. Yep, it's been six years since they last saw each other. Since the last time they spoke. "You didn't change." he resumes, and Ten sighs deeply. "Kun, get to the point, I don't think you want to talk about this." Kun nods a few times, and he takes a deep breath. Much to Ten's surprise, he looks as anxious as he does. He can see the cogs spinning in his head.

"Renjun is an amazing little boy." he agrees with that, Renjun is the most perfect little boy there is. Sorry, not sorry Johnny and Jaehyun, but Hyuck will never come close to this perfection. "Is that the reason you dropped out of college and moved?" he asks, his head tilted to the side. "Yes, that's why." Ten responds, a little ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ten? We've been friends forever, you could have told me." Kun says with a sigh. "I know we used to sleep together, and go on dates but we were never exclusive, I would never have blamed you for having someone else."

Ten frowns, letting his arms fall to his sides. Kun is wrong, and down the line, but he can't blame him. "What are you talking about, Kun? I had no one else. You're the only person I slept with while we were in college..and even before." Kun needs a minute to understand, and he opens his eyes wide. He wonders if Ten can hear how hard his heart is beating in his chest because it's all he can hear.

"Is he mine?" he asks in a small voice. "Yes, he is yours, Kun." He's about to speak, but little arms are wrapped around his legs, and he lowers his head to meet Renjun's gaze. "Daddy, I'm hungry, can we go home?" he nods, and when he looks at Kun, he notices that his gaze on Renjun has changed now that he knows he's his son too.

"Yeah baby, let's go." the little boy returns beside Johnny who is trying to coax Hyuck into staying in his arms for two more minutes. He turns to Kun again. "I have to go, but .. but you can drop by the house this weekend, and we'll talk about it, okay?" Kun doesn't really have a choice, so he nods. Ten takes his phone out of his jacket pocket and hands it to her. "Give me your number, I'll send you the address."

Kun complies, and Ten retrieves his phone before turning on his heel to join Renjun. It's going to be a long week for Kun who won't have the answers he wants immediately, but he has to be patient.

Saturday came faster than Ten would have liked. He is seated on the dining table, his computer in front of him, when he hears soft knocks on the door. The lump in his stomach is the same as when he found out he was expecting Renjun, and if he listened to himself he wouldn't open the door, but he has no choice, he has to behave like an adult.

He opens the door, and he smiles slightly when he sees Kun. He wears a black hoodie, and jeans of the same color, far from the crisp white shirt he wears every day when he sees him after school, but he prefers this Kun there. Maybe because it's the Kun he fell in love with. "Hello, Ten." he says, and the boy pushes himself out the door to let him in.

He shows him where he can put his shoes, and they walk into the living room in silence. "Renjun's not here?" he asks, and Ten shakes his head, inviting Kun to sit in a chair. He closes his laptop, and sets it down on the coffee table. "He's with Hyuck. I thought it would be easier to talk like that." Ten doesn't know what to do, he's completely lost. "Do you want some tea, some coffee?" Kun shrugs. "A tea would be nice, thank you."

In the kitchen, Ten takes the time to breathe slowly. He wouldn't have thought it would be so nerve wracking. He makes two cups of tea, and he comes back. Kun is standing, he admires the photos which are hung on the walls. These are photos of Renjun from his birth to his most recent birthday. "These are very beautiful photos." he says, and he nods. "Johnny is an outstanding photographer."

He puts the cups down on the table, and Kun settles down. "Johnny? Your boyfriend?" he asks, gritting his teeth. Ten couldn't help but laugh softly, shaking his head. "Johnny is Donghyuck's father, he's also in your class." Kun relaxes, and Ten avoids imagining things, especially not a touch of jealousy.

"Why did you go, Ten?" he asks, and Ten nods, taking a sip of the tea that's far too hot to drink, but he needs the burn to stay focused. "If I left, it's for you Kun." the latter rolls his eyes, and Ten doesn't give him time to speak. "You had a career ahead of you, Kun. You already had a future set out, and I didn't want to get in the way of it all, you worked so hard it wouldn't have been fair of me."

Kun blows on his tea, and the smoke clouds his glasses, which he takes off to put them on the table. "You could have stayed, Ten. I would have been there for you, I would have helped you!" Ten shakes his head with a sigh, he knew it wouldn't be easy to make him understand. Kun has always been a bit stubborn. "And again, you would have come second, Kun. You spent our childhood and teenage years making sure that others were happy, and at your expense. For once, you deserved to come first, Kun. "

"You deserved to finish college, and start your career without any barriers." Ten's voice is low, and he is unable to meet Kun's gaze. He doesn't know what he's thinking, and it's frustrating. He jumps when he feels Kun's hand on his, and finally he looks at him. "Ten, that's very generous of you, really. But you have no idea how much you leaving affected me."

It is true that Ten was not very smart on this one. He packed his bags, and left without even leaving a note. The minimum would have been to invent an excuse so that Kun wouldn't worry too much about him. "I know that, and I'm so sorry Kun. I didn't think about it. I left as soon as I found out about Renjun. You always told me, acting without thinking is never good, but you know how I am, I act, and then I think. "

Yes, Kun has told him more than once, but it's far too late to change things anyway. "I'm sorry Kun, really." the boy shakes his head, and he gets up to sit in the chair next to Ten. "No, I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to find you, and to be there for you." Kun is a fucking angel, he doesn't deserve him, he never deserved someone like him.

"You are there now, and the question is, do you want Renjun to know who you are?" Kun doesn't need time to think, he nods so quickly that he hurts his neck and winces. Ten places his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing too loudly. "Renjun is amazing, I'm sure it hasn't been easy every day, but you did a such great job raising him. To be a part of his life is all I want. All I've been thinking about these past few days." But..

"To be a part of Renjun's life is not the only thing I want. I want to be a part of your life too Ten. My heart was broken when you left, because I realized that I loved you. That I loved you for so long. "

Ten's heart stops. These are words he dreamed of hearing every day when he lived with Kun, and hearing them now, even years later… he can't even explain how it makes him feel. He feels stupid when a tear runs down his cheek. Since when did he get so emotional? He doesn't move when Kun wipes the tear away with his thumb.

"That's all I want too, Kun." Kun cups his face, and he leans in, but instead of kissing him the way Ten so desires, he places a long kiss on his forehead. He closes his eyes, enjoying a touch he has missed so much. When he pulls back, the smile on Kun's face is so bright that Ten thinks he might cry.

"I'll ask Johnny to bring Renjun back. We have so much to catch up on."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ?


End file.
